


Death by Love

by Paladin_Butters



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Kenny is falling in love with Butters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Somewhat graphic, Stephen is a piece of shit, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Butters/pseuds/Paladin_Butters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started in middle school when Butters threw away his drawings. Kenny wanted to know why, but never asked. Flash forward to high school and now Kenny is crushing on sweet Butters. Everything falls apart when Kenny dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here! I suck at summaries and tagging things. Enjoy!

He would always doodle. Just little things on the sides of notes or homework. But the ones he did on a blank sheet of paper, he'd crumple them up and throw them into the recycling. 

I still remember the day after class I stayed back to pull the crumpled up drawing out of the recycling. The teacher gave me a funny look, but he went back to his grading. I smoothed out the paper to see a picture of a boy just gazing out of a window. It was a really good drawing, so I kept it. I still never knew why he'd throw his drawings away. 

That was in middle school, now we're seniors in high school. He stopped drawing since and began keeping to himself more. We've never been really close friends, though we never disliked each other. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom to get to lunch. He always sat alone outside no matter what the weather was like. 

I wasn't hungry that day, despite never eating regularly. I walked out the doors to find Butters sitting on the bench eating his packed lunch. He lifted his head up when he heard my worn out boots crunching against the snow and the salt that had been thrown down. 

Butters moved his books out of the way and let me sit on the bench next to him. 

"H-Hiya Kenny," he said putting his the remaining sandwich crusts back into its plastic bag. 

"Hey Butters," I answered back to him while I grabbed a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. 

I'll never forget what he said to me next. 

"If ya keep smokin' you'll end up dying of cancer." He mashed his knuckles together. 

I die almost every damn day and no one remembers, no one knows. Smoking is the one thing that hasn't killed me yet. 

"Y'know what Buttercup? I think I'll take my chances." 

He blushed at the nickname I gave him. I took a drag from my cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. 

"I'm gonna get grounded comin' home smellin' like cigarettes!" His eyes filled with fear. I had never seen him so scared until then. 

"Just spray some cologne all over yourself then."

"I ain't got any Kenny!" He cried. 

I still remember the terrified tone in his voice. 

I grabbed his hand and walked us to my beat up truck. I unlocked my door and grabbed my cologne out of the console then sprayed him with it. It was cheap and smelled bad, but did the job. After I put my cologne back and locked the truck back up, Butters was gone. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. 

I couldn't sleep that night. I could only think about Butters. I got out of my bed and went outside to my truck. I drove to his house, but I parked a block away incase his parents got suspicious. 

I climbed up the tree that led to his window. The curtains were drawn back and the light was on. I saw him sitting at his desk drawing. Just seeing him draw again made my heart swell. I tapped on the window until I got his attention. 

He rushed to the window and opened it, pulling me in. "Kenny ya just can't be doin' stuff like that!" He said in a quiet, but harsh tone. 

"I was just missing you, Buttercup," I grinned. 

Butters looked down and blushed. That's when I made my way to his desk to see what he was drawing. I was shocked to see that it was me when I was smoking that cigarette on the bench. It was so detailed and realistic; the picture was perfect. 

Butters snatched his sketchbook out of my hands. He looked very embarrassed. 

"Y-You just looked good enough t-to draw today. I don't know what it was about how you were sittin' but it made me want ta draw again." He stuttered out. 

"So you think I'm good looking?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him. 

"N-No! I mean yes!" 

His face was tinted pink now. God Butters was cute when he was embarrassed. I stopped thinking and that's when I leaned forward to kiss him. 

We were both still at first, but then I wrapped my arms around his waist and Butters put his hands on my cheeks. Everything seemed to fade as we pulled away, just gazing into each other's eyes. 

"You were my first kiss," Butters whispered. 

"I'm glad." 

From that day on, Butters and I were inseparable. I'd come over every day and he would tutor me and every night I'd sneak into his bedroom. His mom adored me, but his dad despised me. 

When Butters' dad was home and I was there, he'd openly talk about how much he disliked me. His dad called me white trash regularly. 

I remember when Butters finally had enough of his dad. 

"Y-Y'know what dad? I've had enough of you callin' Kenny names! He's my only friend! In fact, Kenny's my best friend!" 

Stephen glared at Butters, standing straight up from his chair. He came stomping into the dining room with his hand raised, like he was ready to hit Butters. 

"You don't talk that way to me, mister!" Stephen yelled in Butters' face. "Your 'best friend' is only using you for the things you have access to because his family is so poor! Why do you think he never invites you over to his house? His parents are either drunk or high on meth! He's trash Butters, and I don't want you around him!"

"Well I don't care what you want!" 

There was a thunk sound, and Butters was on the floor. He had hit Butters. My Butters. 

I lost control and threw myself onto his dad. I kept beating my fists into Stephen Stotch's stupid face. My fists didn't even stop when his nose gushed blood. I finally stopped when I heard Butters say my name. 

I was breathing hard, and all I wanted was to kill Stephen. Butters put a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes while the other was placed on my cheek, then he lightly brushed a finger over my bottom lip. His eye was red and swollen from where his dad hit him. 

"Not only is my son hanging out with white trash, he's a fag for white trash," Stephen said getting up from the floor. 

I turned, ready to punch him again. Butters stopped me though. 

"Just let him go," Butters whispered. "He isn't worth it." 

Butters walked me to my truck that night. I knew his dad was watching from the window. God I wish Butters' dad wasn't such a manipulative asshole. Butters gently held my right hand, looking at the bruises that formed on my knuckles. He kissed the bruises, and did the same to my other hand. I leaned down and kissed his black eye. 

"People at school are gonna talk 'bout your eye," I said to him. 

Butters looked down, "it isn't the first time he's hit me. I-I've gotten real good at coverin' things up with makeup."

That made my blood boil even more. I let out a rough sigh. 

"Does your mom know?"

"He only hits me when she's outta town c-cause the bruises heal by the time she gets back." 

I kissed him again before sliding into my truck. We said our goodbyes and I drove off down the street and over the train tracks. 

I sat in the truck for a little bit just thinking about me and Butters. We aren't actually dating, but we act like it. I wonder if Butters wants me to ask him out; I know I want to ask him out. 

But Kenny McCormick doesn't date people. I just sleep around… I'm a man whore. Butters is different though. All I want is to protect him from his parents and everything else this stupid fucking world throws at him. 

I went inside only to find my mom passed out in the living room and my dad no where to be found. That was typical in this household. Opening the door to my room I saw Kevin passed out on the floor, so I stepped over him and crawled into my dirty bed. 

The next day at school was the absolute worst. Butters wasn't there. I couldn't control the fear that was stirring inside of me. I could only think about all the bad things his dad might've done to him. There was still a half hour left of first hour but I couldn't wait. I stared at Butters' empty seat. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I bolted out of the stupid classroom. 

Mrs. Whatever-the-Fuck-Her-Name-Is yelled for me to come back, but I only flipped her off. Before hitting the front doors I ran into Kyle. 

"Dude, you okay?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. "I heard Mrs. Walters yelling your name."

"Butters isn't here!" I cried breathlessly. 

"And?" 

"And his dad fucking beats him!" I blurted. "His dad hit him in the fucking eye last night while I was over so I beat his dad's stupid face in!" 

Kyle stood in front of me in silence, I pushed him away before he could say anything. 

"I gotta go see if Butters is alright." Then I ran out of the double doors, sliding a bit on the ice. 

When I got to my truck I fumbled with the keys trying to unlock the damn thing. As soon as the truck started I drove off; I didn't even put my seatbelt on. 

It takes about fifteen minutes to get to Butters' house from the school, but if you're in a hurry like me and don't abide the rules of the road, it only takes ten. 

I pulled into his driveway when I saw that both of his parents were gone. I ran up to his door and pounded on it. If he was home he would've answered the door by now. 

I couldn't wait much more and went to the tree. I climbed up it, only slipping once on the snow that was on my boots. When I reached his window, the curtains were closed. I looked in closely and could make out a figure, so I tapped the window three times. 

"Kenny!" Butters cried through the window after pulling the curtains back. "He locked me in here!" 

Fucking Stephen Stotch pisses me off. 

"I'm gonna pick the lock to your backdoor, alright?" I said loudly so he could hear me through the window. Butters nodded his head. 

I quickly climbed down the tree and hopped his fence. I went to the sliding glass door and pulled my lock picking set out that I carry for just in case. Then I went to work. It didn't take that long, but it took longer than what I wanted. Once I was in, I ran straight to Butters' room. 

When I tried opening the door, I couldn't. It was locked from the outside. What kind of parents does Butters have? I unlocked it and within seconds Butters was wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Oh Kenny!" He sobbed. "When ya left, he got the belt! He kept on hittin' and hittin' me!" 

I clenched my jaw hard. Butters does not, under any circumstance, need to be whipped with a belt. Butters is harmless, and only does good. I held him closer and rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades. 

"Do you think you could show me where he hit you?" I asked in a gentle voice. Butters nodded with tears running down his cheeks. His eye is bruised with shades of blue and deep purples and swollen shut. 

He turned around, pulling his pants and underwear down, next he lifted his shirt up. I looked at the deep welts left on his beautiful porcelain skin. They were everywhere, on his ass, lower back, middle back. Hell, there was one on the back of his thigh. The welts were raised and puffy, some of them are raw like they've been bleeding. 

"H-He grounded me. That included me not goin' t'school."

"So he locked you in here," I let out a rough sigh. "Your dad is a sick fuck."

I touched once of the many welts so lightly, but he winced causing me jerk my hand back. 

"Do ya want me to clean these?" I asked. 

"Yes please," he said in a voice so small and childlike that I barely recognized it coming from him. He waddled off to the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out Neosporin. He handed it to me, and it was the spray stuff that stings like hell. 

"Now Butters, this is gonna sting." I say to him. 

"I know Kenny," he paused. "But I trust you."

My heart started beating faster and I kissed his cheek. He turned around and I started spraying the Neosporin on his welts. Butters let out a soft whimper. 

"I'm almost done Buttercup."

I put the Neosporin down, and pulled Butters' pants up for him. I flopped back on his bed, and he laid on top of me. My fingers found their way into his soft hair. 

"I just wish I could take you far away from this town. I want us to leave and never look back." I say to him. 

"That sure sounds swell, Ken." He paused and then looked out his window. "It sounds too much like a dream though."

"Your dad's going to be home soon isn't he?" 

"No, he says he has ta work late tonight. I-I'm just a little bit paranoid." Butters mashed his knuckles together. 

"And your mom?"

"Won't be back in town until next Wednesday."

I pulled him into a tight embrace. He laid his head in the crook of my neck. His breath tickling my skin. I felt goose bumps prickle when Butters pressed his lips against my neck. 

"I love ya Ken, I really do."

Those three words… no one has ever said those three words to me and meant it. I don't even know if I love the kid! I've never been so serious with someone before. My motto had always been 'fuck em and leave'. Butters and I haven't even fucked yet. 

I couldn't bring myself to say it back, so instead I kissed him with all the emotions and feelings I have for him. 

"Butters… I'm not good with words or relationships. Hell, this is the most serious thing I've ever been in. And I want you to know how much I care for you and need you in my life, but I just don't know how to say it. You're the first person to tell me they love me, and I-" 

He cut me off with another passion filled kiss. 

Butters smiled and held my face in his hands. "Say that you'll be mine." 

"I'm yours Buttercup," I smiled back and placed my hand overtop his. 

 

The next few weeks weren't so bad. I got a job as a mechanic and I've been saving up to get Butters a real nice gift. Our one month anniversary is coming up soon and I wanna do something special for him. You might think that a one month isn't something too special, but when you're Kenny McCormick it's a big fucking deal. 

Whenever I go to his house now, his dad doesn't call me white trash. I don't know what happened, but I think his mom found out about the beating and put Stephen in his place. Whatever the fuck happened, I'm glad it did because Butters' dad hasn't laid a hand on him in a long time. 

Today I surprised Butters with flowers. I got him daisies, which are his favorite. I loved seeing the smile on his face, and I loved that I was the one who caused him to smile. He thanked me and kissed me on the cheek. 

"I gotta go to class now," Butters said while putting the vase in his locker. "Thank you again!" 

Before I could ask him if he wanted me to walk him to class, he had already skipped away. A large hand closed around my shoulder and pulled me in. 

"You and Butters? I would've never have guess you were a fag Kinny." Cartman's annoying voice filled my ears. 

"Yeah, all of us never saw that coming," I heard Stan say. 

"It seems that you two are getting rather serious, Kenny." Kyle said with a small smile. 

"Our one month anniversary is coming up and I want to take him out and do the stuff he likes," I said removing Cartman's hand from my shoulder. "I've been saving up almost all the money that I made working as a mechanic." 

"It'll take you two years to afford anything suitable for Butters with that job Kinny." Cartman snarked. "Poor piece of shit."

I ignored him, turning to Kyle and Stan. After years of him ripping on me, it just gets old now. 

"I'm going to take him to Bennigan's for sure, but I don't know what else after." 

"Take him to see a movie or something," Stan suggested. 

I shrugged and said bye as the minute bell rang and we all scrambled to get to our classes. 

The day went by pretty fast. I met Butters at his locker again at the end of the day. He was putting his coat on. Butters then grabbed his bag and the flowers. He kissed me on the lips and started going on about his day. 

"The next thing I know, Bebe was glaring at me sayin' that I stole you from her. I know that isn't true, so I told her. Y'know what she did? She pushed me!"

Fuckin' Bebe. We used to have a 'Friends With Benefits' relationship going. A no strings attached type of deal. I cannot fucking believe she pushed Butters! 

"I'll kill her."

"Now Ken, you can't go on and kill everyone who gets sore at me."

"I know…" I sighed. "I'm still gonna try though."

He laughed. Oh god do I love making him laugh. Whenever Butters laughs it makes me feel good inside. We finally made it out of the school and to my truck. 

"Hey Butters, what do you want to do for our one month?" I asked. 

"The only thing I want is you Kenny," he blushed. 

"You've got to want somethin' other than me," I say starting the truck. 

"Well these flowers are really nice."

"Yeah, but those were a 'just because' present. I wanna spoil you."

"You already do Ken," he put his hand on my thigh. "Ever since you got that job, you've been gettin' me all these gifts."

"You deserve the world Butters."

I turned down his street. A few houses pass and then we're in front of his house. I leaned over to kiss him. 

"I gotta work tonight, later Buttercup."

"Bye Ken, I love ya! Can't wait to show my mom!" He grabbed his stuff and jumped out of the truck, walking in a hurry to show his mom the flowers. 

I turn myself around and head towards my house. I started thinking about how it's been almost a month and I still haven't told him that I love him. I really, really do. I just don't know how to get it out. 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that I was going over the train tracks. Before I could register what was going on, a train came flying down the tracks hitting the truck. My truck was immediately crushed and sent flying down the tracks. 

 

I felt the broken glass that pierced my skin, I felt my bones snap and break. Blood pooled everywhere and I couldn't move. The pain was horrible and unrelenting. My last real thought was of how much I loved Butters. The train finally slowed down to a stop, but it was too late...

I was already dead. 

When I die, I never know how long I'll be gone. A day, a week, months, it's never the same. Though no one remembers me dying, and sometimes it's okay that they forget it happened. But the times when I'm killed right in front of someone, it's like nothing ever happened. 

I do my same routine that I've been doing ever since I was eight years old, wait in hell until it's over. 

 

I wake up in my bed feeling cold and stiff. I check my alarm clock seeing that there's 20 minutes until school starts. I fling the covers off and run to get myself ready. I hurriedly ran my fingers through my hair then I grabbed my jacket and keys. I climbed in my truck thinking about how happy I was to see Butters. When I started the truck the engine sputtered. 

"Come on!" I yelled hitting the dashboard with my fist. 

I tried again and the engine roared to life. I sped down the street, looking down either sides of the train tracks before I crossed. I couldn't help but wonder how long I was gone. Hopefully only a couple days. 

When I got to school I ran up to Butters' locker. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for him, but he never came. Kyle and Stan walked up to me with concerned looks on their faces. 

"Dude, where have you been?" Stan asked immediately. 

"I died," I answered honestly. 

"Sure you did," Kyle rolled his eyes. 

"Where's Butters?" 

"He went missing a week after you did. Kept saying that he couldn't rest until you were found." Kyle answered. "No one has seen him since."

"H-How long was I gone?" My heart was sinking at the thought of Butters being gone. I felt like I wanted to cry, scream, die...

"Two months."

I fell to my knees in shock. I've never been dead for that long. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a long wait for an update! I was very busy the past couple of months and then suddenly school started again! Don't worry, I'll probably get back into a routine of writing on Saturdays and Sundays! Hopefully this doesn't seemed too rushed, I only want three chapters.

Butters was gone. I didn't want to believe it. Everything around me began to blur together. Butters is my everything, he's the reason I stopped being such a shit person! Stan and Kyle crouched down and sat next to me.

"We'll help you look for him if you'd like." Kyle said.

"He's our friend too." Stan smiled at me.

I wanted to smile back, but I couldn't. They got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go looking now." Kyle suggested.

"Won't your mom freak out if she finds out you skipped school?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm sure she'll understand. But I honestly don't care."

The three of us all walked out of the building and made our way to Stan's car. It was a blue '99 jeep. I thought it was pretty cool since it was a stick shift. Kyle pulled the passenger seat forward so I could crawl into the back seat. He pushed the seat back and sat in it.

"I know that the police already did their shitty job of trying to find Butters, but where is his favorite place to go?" Stan asked, looking back to pull out of the parking space.

"Bennigan's," I answered simply. "But I doubt he'd be there since he only goes there for special occasions."

"Where else then, Kenny?" Kyle looked back at me.

I had to stop and think. We never really went anywhere but his house. Once I got my job, we went to the candy shop a lot.

"Try the candy shop," I answered shrugging.

Stan shifted into first gear, then second, then third before he pushed in the clutch and brake to stop at the red light. Soon enough we were at the candy shop.

When I walked into the store, I pulled my wallet out. I keep a picture of Butters in there. I don't have a specific reason why I do, maybe it helped me make good decisions when I bought stuff. I went straight to the cashier and asked if she had seen him. Her eyes lit up, and my heart filled with hope.

"That's Butters," she smiled. "He's a regular here, why just a few days ago he bought three pounds of gummy bears. I think he said he'd eat every one but the orange ones."

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked quickly. "Please tell me he did."

Her expression dropped suddenly.

"I'm afraid not, all that I really remember him saying was how much he missed his boyfriend."

"If he comes back, please tell him that I'm looking for him- _Kenny_ is looking for him."

"You have my word."

I turned around to walk back out to the car, I stopped dead in my tracks. Didn't she know that he has been reported missing? There's a paper on the a bulletin board with flyers and shit stapled and placed by tacks on the wall. Two printed papers of Butters' missing reports were on there! I ripped one down.

"Excuse me," I walked back up to the counter and sliding the missing report towards her. "Butters is missing. He has been for two months."

The door chimed as Stan and Kyle had walked in.

"Honey, have you ever thought of the possibility that he doesn't want to be found." Her eyes narrowed on me.

I was ready to jump that fucking counter. I would've if it wasn't for Stan locking his arms around me. He pulled me away from the counter and out of the store. That bitch gave me a smug look as Kyle apologized.

"She knows where Butters is!" I yelled struggling to get out of Stan's grip. "That _bitch_ knows where my Butters is!"

Stan was strong, I never knew how strong until now. He hit me across the face. Not being able to brace for it, I fell to the pavement.

" _Dude!_ " He yelled at me. "Get a fuckin' grip!"

I saw Kyle's shoes next to me and then he helped me up.  
  
"God damn it Stan, you didn't have to hit him."

"Yeah Stan," I said while rubbing my face.

"Sorry dude, I just couldn't think of a quicker way to calm you down," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I glared at him and started walking back to the school.

"Where ya going?" Stan asked.

I shrugged as turned around, "I don't fuckin' know, school I guess."

"That's it?" Kyle said to me. "You're just gonna give up on looking for Butters after an old hag said something that we don't even know is true?"

I started stomping back from across the parking lot and jabbed my finger into Kyle's chest.  
"That was our only lead!" I sneered at him. "Butters and I rarely went out on dates because neither of us had the money to do it, and plus his control freak parents barely let him out of the house. It was always random when Butters would say where he liked going since he never went anywhere."

I was fuming at this point. Red in the face, breathing heavy. Why don't they just get it?!

"I died and Butters is looking for me! I don't know where he is! _I'm scared…_ I'm just so scared his dad snapped and beat him again."

My shoulders slumped, and I felt my eyes begin to water. My voice faltered, "I wasn't there to save him."

Stan and Kyle saw right then and there how much I loved Butters, how much I actually cared.

"Dude," Stan said quietly.

I shifted my balance onto one foot and looked anywhere but at Stan and Kyle. I can't remember the last time I ever felt so emotional. It was hard trying not to cry. I kept trying to do my best not to listen to Kyle or Stan. I was trying to drown out all of the sounds. I wasn't doing a very good job because I heard the scuffle of shoes on pavement behind.

That's when I heard the soft gasp followed by, " _Kenny?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just started learning how to drive a stick so if I got anything wrong about shifting and the clutch, don't judge me too hard. I'm learning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this is short. I hope it didn't suck. It's my first South Park fic and I kinda wrote it on whim. But there's more to come! Just let me know what ship you want for a one shot next I guess.

I whipped my head around and saw Butters standing there. He was alive and safe! I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. It felt so good holding him in my arms again.

"I love you Butters," I finally said. "I fucking love you Leopold."

His arms snaked around my neck and I lifted him off the ground. It was _really_ gay, but I didn't care. I had my Butters back and that's all that mattered to me.

"W-Where'd ya go Ken?" He asked softly. "I looked for ya all over, even as far as Denver! I didn't mean to be gone so long, but no one knew where you were."

"You wouldn't believe me," I said putting him down. "No one ever does when I tell them."

"I'd believe ya," there was a small smile on his face. "You're the only one who doesn't lie to me."

I took a deep breathe, ran my fingers through my greasy hair, "I died Butters."

"Y-You _died?_ "

"I get killed in some unfortunate way and sometimes I'm dead for one day, other times it's months."

"So every time you've disappeared, even when we were just kids, you had died?"

I nodded my head. This is the furthest I've ever gotten in a conversation about my deaths. Deep down I truly thought Butters believed me.

"Well that sure does clear up all the confusion I've had over the years," he smiled and grasped my hand.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I do Kenny!"

I kissed him, holding back tears. He's the only one that has ever believed me.

"Every time I die, just know that I'm coming back." I said to him. "I'm coming back for you."

Stan cleared his throat, "we're going to head back to school, you guys coming?"

Butters answered before I could, "thanks for the offer Stan, but no thanks. I need ta tell my parents I'm back. I'm hopin' they won't be too sore at me for leaving. I-I just want Kenny with me incase somethin' goes wrong."

Kyle smiled at Butters. There was kindness in his eyes and it's been a long time since I've seen Kyle with that look.

"That's fine by us Butters,"

Butters thanked Kyle, then he grabbed ahold of my hand and we began walking towards his house.

"Oh boy," Butters said mashing his knuckles together as we stood on his steps. He was frozen with fear. I held his hand as I opened the door.

"Hello? Stephen, is that you?" I heard Linda call from somewhere in the house.

"No mom, it's me, Butters."

" _Butters?!_ " She called and then there was the sound of feet hurrying down the stairs. She pulled Butters in a great big hug and just held him there for what seemed like forever.

"I missed ya an awful lot mom, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I hope you and dad aren't angry with me."

"I couldn't be angry with you, Butters. You were just trying to find your love." She looked up at me. "And it seems that you've found him."

I smiled small at her. She was such a nice lady. I could see where Butters got his wonderful personality from.

"Is dad going to be mad?"

Before Linda could answer I said, "if he is, he'll have to answer to me again."

Linda pulled me into a hug, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to my Butters."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a South Park AU. I'm still planning things so I don't know when exactly I'll have it up, but just keep a look out for it!


End file.
